12 Ans Après
by Lu'LaGleek
Summary: Sam et Rachel décident d'inviter tous les anciens du Glee Club dans une maison qu'ils ont louée pour un mois à Miami.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody ! Voilà alors c'est ma toute première fanfiction donc please soyez indulgents !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :**__**L'invitation**_

Cela faisait maintenant 8 ans que Sam et Rachel s'étaient retrouvés et avaient commencé à se fréquenter et 6 ans qu'ils étaient mariés. En effet, 4 ans après que Rachel soit partie à new York pour faire ses études à la NYADA, elle l'avait rencontré à Central Park pendant qu'elle se promener. Pour être exact, ils s'étaient rentrés dedans. Sam venait d'emménager à New York. Il était devenu un nageur de haut niveau, tandis que Rachel commençait sa carrière d'actrice et de chanteuse.

Depuis ce moment là ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés d'une semelle et avaient fini par sortir ensemble et au bout de 2 ans s'étaient mariés. Tous les New Directions étaient bien entendu présent. Après s'être mariés ils avaient décidé de déménager à Los Angeles. Ils avaient acheté une grande maison moderne composée de 4 chambres et 3 salles de bain, mais aussi d'une piscine et d'une pièce qui était devenue leur studio, où parfois ils se réunissaient pour chanter ensemble.

Quelques mois plus tard, Rachel était tombée enceinte et était né un petit garçon qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler Maxime.

2 ans plus tard, tout allé toujours bien pour notre petite famille : Sam était devenu un des plus grands nageurs, Rachel une des plus grandes stars de Los Angeles et le petit Maxime était plus qu'heureux. Un heureux événement arriva, Rachel se retrouva de nouveau enceinte et cette fois d'une petite fille qu'ils prénommèrent Zoé.

Aujourd'hui, Sam et Rachel arrivaient tous deux vers la trentaine tandis que Maxime et Zoé, eux, venaient d'avoir respectivement 6 et 4 ans. Maxime était le portrait craché de son père, grand pour son âge et blond. Quant à Zoé, elle avait le visage de sa mère et ses cheveux étaient d'un brun clair.

_Los Angeles, 15 juin 2024._

Rachel se réveilla la première. Elle regarda son réveil et vis qu'il était 9h00 du matin, puis elle regarda à côté d'elle et vis le plus beau des hommes, son mari Sam Evans. Elle se leva sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Aujourd'hui était un dimanche et Rachel savait très bien que Sam aimait faire la grasse matinée le week-end. Quand elle sortie de sa chambre elle n'entendit aucun bruit, ce qui signifiait que ses deux enfants devaient être vraiment fatigués puisque d'habitude ils se réveillaient vers 8h du matin. Elle descendit pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle était en train de préparer du bacon, elle sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

-_Bonjour mon amour_, lui dit Sam en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-_Bonjour chéri. A ce que je vois la grasse matinée n'a pas durée longtemps_, lui répondit-elle en rigolant.

- _Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu n'es pas près de moi._

-_Oh tu es trop mignon_, lui répondit Rachel alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face et pour l'embrasser.

Ils commencèrent à préparer la table, quand deux petites têtes se montrèrent dans l'encadrure de la porte de la cuisine.

-_Bonjour mes chéris_, dit Rachel, en s'approchant pour leur faire à chacun un bisou.

-_Bonjour maman_, répondirent-ils en cœur.

-_Ca sent super bon, on mange quoi_ ? demanda Maxime.

-_Votre mère nous a préparé de bonnes tranches de bacon et de bons toasts_, lui répondit Sam.

-_Oh génial_, s'écria Zoé.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur et au son des imitations de Sam.

Après ce petit déjeuner copieux, Sam et Rachel allèrent se préparer tandis que Maxime et Zoé s'étaient affalés dans le canapé, pour regarder les dessins animés.

Tout en se préparant, Rachel dit à Sam :

-_Dis j'avais une idée pour cet été._

-_Vas-y je t'écoute._

-_Et si on invitait tous les anciens du Glee Club pour 1 mois à Miami. Je demanderais à mes pères de nous prêter la maison ?_ demanda Rachel.

-_Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être amusant de tous se retrouver dans la même maison._

-_C'est vrai, tu es d'accord ?!_

-_Bien sûr_, lui répondit Sam.

-_C'est trop génial_, répondit Rachel tout en sautillant de joie. _J'envoie un e-mail à tout le monde dès que j'ai fini et j'appelle mes pères._

Elle sortie de la salle de bain toute excité en embrassant Sam fougueusement, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire.

Après s'être habillée, Rachel se rendit au salon et se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Sam lui appela ses enfants pour qu'eux aussi ils viennent se préparer. Rachel alluma son ordinateur et alla sur internet pour envoyer l'e-mail. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois après leur mariage, pour celui de Tina et Mike, de Finn et Maria et quand Kurt et Blaine s'étaient pacsés.

Le 15/06/2024 à 11h00

De: "Rachel Berry-Evans"

A: " Glee Club" ("Quinn", "Santana", "Kurt", "Tina", "Finn", "Mercedes", "Rory", "Sugar", "Puck", "Artie")

Objet : Retrouvailles !

Salut tout le monde, et oui c'est bien moi Rachel Berry-Evans. Je vous envoie cet e-mail pour vous inviter à passer 1 mois (celui de Juillet) dans une maison à Miami pour les vacances. Moi et Sam étant en vacances, on pensait pouvoir tous se retrouver. Voilà j'attends vos réponses avec impatience. Préciser si vous venez, avec qui, et dites en un peu sur vous, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, mais pas trop pour avoir quand même de la conversation pendant 1 mois.

Bisous Rachel et Sam.

Alors qu'elle était au téléphone avec ses pères pour leur demander s'ils voulaient bien qu'ils utilisent la maison de Miami, Rachel reçu un premier e-mail en réponse au sien.

Le 15/06/2024 à 11h30

De : « Quinn Fabray »

A: « Glee Club »

Objet : Re Retrouvailles !

Je serais ravi de pouvoir passer 1 mois avec vous tous. Je viendrais avec Beth, ma fille qui a 6 ans. Aujourd'hui, je suis photographe et j'habite à Paris.

Je vous embrasse tous, à bientôt. Quinn

Rachel savait déjà que Quinn avait une fille du même âge que Maxime et qu'elle était photographe à Paris. Elles avaient gardé contact pendant toutes ces années via Skype et Rachel était même la marraine de Beth, et Quinn celle de Maxime.

Le 15/06/2024 à 11h33

De : « Santana Lopez »

A : « Glee Club »

Objet : Re-Re Retrouvailles !

Rachel Berry qui organise des vacances pendant 1 moi avec tout le Glee Club ?! Mais comment vais-je faire pour te supporter pendant 1 mois, tu m'expliques ?!

Nan je déconne. Ca nous ferait très plaisir à Britt et moi de nous joindre à vous avec notre fille Molly, qui a 6 ans. Moi je travaille dans une grande banque de Manhattan et Britt est prof de danse dans une école.

Voili, voilou. Santana.

Rachel et Sam savaient aussi pour Santana et Brittany, ils s'étaient rencontrés une fois à New York alors qu'ils allaient voir Blaine et Kurt. Tient en parlant d'eux.

Le 15/06/2024 à 11h45

De: « Kurt et Blaine Hummel-Anderson"

A : « Glee Club »

Objet : Re-Re Retrouvailles !

Blaine, Andy et moi-même pouvons vous assurer que nous serons présents. Et oui comme vous pouvait le remarquer, Blaine et moi avons un fils, Andy qui a 4 ans. Nous vivons à New York où je suis rédacteur pour un magazine et où Blaine est acteur.

Gros bisous tout le monde. Kurt.

Rachel avait aussi gardé contact avec ses deux gays préférés, comme elle aimait les appeler. Ils étaient plusieurs fois allés à New York avec Sam pour les voir. Kurt était même le parrain de Zoé et Blaine celui de Maxime.

Alors qu'elle préparer le déjeuner avec l'aide de Sam, Rachel reçu un autre e-mail.

Le 15/06/2024 à 12h00

De: « Tina Chang »

A: « Glee Club"

Objet: Youpi

Hey tout le monde, je serais ravi de venir avec Mike et les jumeaux Adrian et Jules. Nous vivons toujours à Houston, je suis toujours prof et Mike danseur. Rien n'a changé.

Bisous Tina.

Le 15/06/2024 à 14h00

De: « Finn Hudson »

A: "Glee Club"

Objet: Re Youpi

Maria et moi on viendra avec grand plaisir ainsi que Zach. Je suis toujours à Lima, je m'occupe toujours du garage de Burt avec Puck et Maria a enfin son agence immobilière.

A plus Finn.

Le 15/06/2024 à 14h30

De: « Artie Abrams»

A: « Glee Club »

Objet : Re-Re Youpi

Je serais de la partie, je suis toujours réalisateur et toujours à Chicago.

Le 15/06/2024 à 15h00

De: « Mercedes Jones »

A: "Glee Club"

Objet: Re-Re Youpi

Je viendrais avec Adam (mon nouveau copain). J'ai hâte de tous vous revoir. Maintenant j'habite à LA. Bizarre que l'on ne se soit pas croisé Rachel ! Adam joue Chez les Galaxy de LA et moi je chante toujours.

Bisous Mercedes.

Le 15/06/2024 à 16h00

De : « Sugar Motta »

A: "Glee Club"

Objet: Re-Re Youpi

Je viendrais avec Rory. On vit tous les deux à San Francisco, il est animateur radio et moi je suis vendeuse dans un magasin de luxe.

A bientôt Sugar.

A la fin de la journée, presque tout le monde avait répondu.

-_Alors tout le monde vient ?_ demanda Sam.

-_Noah n'a pas encore répondu, toujours en retard celui là_, répondit Rachel.

Vers 22h alors que Sam venait de coucher les enfants, Rachel était toujours sur son ordinateur à attendre la réponse de Puck.

-_Aller Rach' vient te coucher_, lui dit Sam.

-_Mais Noah n'a pas encore répondu_.

-_C'est pas grave, tu le connais, tu auras la réponse demain_, lui répondit Sam tout en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

Rachel fini par monter et se blottie dans les bras de Sam.

-_Tu es sûr qu'il viendra_ _?_ demanda Rachel.

-_J'en suis pratiquement sûr_, lui dit Sam pour la rassurer. _Tu sais que Puck est toujours partant_.

Rachel s'endormie dans les bras de Sam alors qu'il était en train de lui parler. Quand il le vit, Sam ne put retenir un petit rire, il adorait regarder Rachel dormir. Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'endormit à son tour.

Effectivement, le lendemain Puck avait répondu :

Le 16/06/2024 à 1h00

De: « Noah Puckerman »

A: "Glee Club"

Objet: Vacances Miami?!

Puckerman au rendez vous

Rachel put enfin répondre en précisant l'adresse de la maison.

Le 16/06/2024 à 10h00

De: « Rachel Berry-Evans »

A: « Glee Club »

Objet : Vacances

Donc voilà, tout le monde a répondu et tout le monde peut venir. C'est super. Je n'ai pas dis, moi je viendrais avec Sam, évidemment, et avec nos deux enfants, Maxime et Zoé. Je suis toujours actrice/chanteuse et Sam toujours nageur.

Je vous donne l'adresse : 236 Miami Beach Road

La maison comporte exactement 13 chambres avec salle de bain privée, une piscine, une grande pièce avec un billard, un bar, des jeux vidéo et un karaoké, un immense salon et un accès direct à la plage.

Je vous donne rendez vous dans 15 jours à Miami !

Rachel.

PS : Oui Mercedes c'est bizarre. On parlera de tout cela dans 15 jours.

PS 2 : Tiens-toi bien Santana, mais apparemment je parle moins depuis que je suis mariée avec Sam !

* * *

**Vous en penser quoi ? C'est bien ? Ou pas ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_****_**La suite j'espère que ça vous plaît :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles.**_

_Los Angeles, 1__er__ juillet 2024._

-_Bon, c'est bon, les valises sont bouclées ?_ demanda Rachel.

-_Oui, tout est prêt et le taxi nous attend devant la maison,_ lui confirma Sam.

-_On va à Miami, on va à Miami !, _crièrent Maxime et Zoé en sautant partout.

Ils sortirent tous de la maison et s'installèrent dans le taxi qui les emmena à l'aéroport. Et oui, c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient revoir les anciens du Glee Club.

_Paris, 1__er__ juillet 2024._

-_Beth, n'oublie pas de prendre ton sac avec tes affaires personnelles._

-_Oui maman._

-_C'est bon, on est parties._

Quinn ferma la porte de son appartement et sortie de l'immeuble avec Beth, pour se rendre à l'aéroport destination Miami.

_New York, 1__er__ juillet 2024._

-_Kurt, Andy?_

-_Oui Daddy ? _demanda Andy.

-_Tu sais où est ton père ?_

-_Il est encore dans la salle de bain à s'occuper des ses cheveux._

-_Kurt dépêche toi sinon on va être en retard,_ cria Blaine dans l'appartement.

-_Oui oui j'arrive, _répondit Kurt en bougonnant.

Ils partirent tous les trois à l'aéroport pour prendre leur vol en direction de Miami.

_Miami, 1__er__ juillet 2024._

Après avoir pris un taxi à la sortie de l'aéroport, Rachel, Sam et leurs enfants arrivèrent à la maison, ou plutôt villa des pères de Rachel.

-_OUAOUH, _s'extasièrent Maxime et Zoé.

-_Ca vous plait ?, _leur demanda Sam.

-_Oui beaucoup, _répondit Zoé.

-_On va s'éclater_, se mit à crier Maxime.

Rachel et Sam se mirent à rire face à l'enthousiasme de leurs enfants.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et les enfants se précipitèrent en courant dans toute la maison. Rachel et Sam eux aussi rentrèrent dans la maison quand soudain, ils entendirent klaksoner dehors.

Santana et Brittany venaient d'arriver avec leur fille Molly.

Rachel et Sam sortirent pour les accueillir.

-_Brittany, Santana, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, _s'exclama Rachel en prenant Santana dans ses bras.

-_A nous aussi Berry, _lui répondit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

-_Comment allez-vous, _leur demanda Sam. _Dis-moi Britt, tu ne serais pas enceinte par hasard ?_

-_Bien et vous Bouche de mérou, _répliqua Santana en prenant ce dernier dans ses bras lui aussi.

-_Et oui je suis bien enceinte, _dit Brittany._ Molly viens dire bonjour à Sam et Rachel._

-_Bonjour, _dit Molly à Sam et Rachel en regardant Sam bizarrement. _Maman Santana avait raison, ta bouche est immense, _dit-elle à Sam.

Sam regarda Santana avec un regard tel qu'on aurait dit qu'il voulait la tuer. Rachel, elle se mit à rire et répondit à Molly.

-_Il a peut être une grande bouche, mais c'est tout ce qui fait son charme._

Elle se retourna alors vers Sam et l'embrassa tendrement.

-_Merci ma chérie,_ répondit Sam.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et Rachel appela ses enfants qui étaient en train d'explorer les chambres pour choisir celle qu'ils voulaient. Rachel, Sam, Santana et Brittany accompagné de Molly firent de même. Santana prévint alors Rachel, qu'il valait mieux que Molly ait une chambre pour elle toute seule, sinon elle allait mener la vie dure à son ou sa colocataire.

Molly ressemblait physiquement mais aussi moralement à Santana. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs comme sa mère. Elle avait aussi une ressemblance avec quelqu'un que Rachel connaissait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir de qui.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous installés dans le salon, la sonnette retentie. Rachel se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et découvrit Kurt et Blaine accompagnés d'Andy, sur le seuil. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Kurt et en fit de même pour Blaine. Puis elle déposa un baiser sur le front d'Andy. Rachel les invita à entrer et les embrassades continuèrent de plus belle. Kurt et Blaine étaient eux aussi très heureux de voir que Brittany était enceinte. Zoé fut ravie de retrouver Andy. Ils se firent un gros câlin, ce qui fit pousser un gros « Oh » de tendresse à tout le monde. Andy, lui, ressemblait autant à Kurt qu'à Blaine. Ils avaient décidé de faire appelle à une mère porteuse, quand ils avaient voulu avoir un enfant.

Il était près de 12h quand les enfants commencèrent à dire qu'ils avaient faim. Rachel se mis aux fourneaux accompagnée de Kurt, pendant que Sam, Blaine et Santana continuaient leur conversation et que Brittany s'amusait avec Zoé et Andy et que Maxime et Molly tentaient de savoir lequel des deux est le plus fort.

La sonnette retentie de nouveau et cette fois c'est Sam qui ouvrit la porte.

-_Qui est-ce ?_, demanda Rachel, alors qu'elle avait les mains pleines de farine.

-_Viens voir par toi-même,_ lui répondit Sam avec un grand sourire.

Rachel sortie de la cuisine et quand elle vit Quinn elle se mit à courir et lui sauta dans les bras, pendant que Sam, lui, faisait valser Beth.

-_Oh Quinn, je suis tellement contente de te voir, tu m'as tant manqué._

-_Toi aussi Rachel tu m'as manqué_, répondit Quinn avec un petit rire.

Ces dernières années, elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Quinn avait soutenue Rachel après que Finn soit parti à l'armée, et c'était elle accompagnée de Kurt qui l'avaient poussé à sortir avec Sam. Elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies, un peu comme leurs filles, Beth et Zoé s'entendaient vraiment bien.

-_Quinn, c'est fou comme ta fille te ressemble, _remarqua Brittany, alors qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras.

C'est vrai que Beth était aussi belle que Quinn.

Rachel et Kurt finir de préparer le repas avec l'aide de Quinn et ils purent passer à table. Le repas fut mouvementé entre les remarques toujours aussi hilarantes de Brittany et les imitations de Sam, auxquelles seule Rachel riait.

Au fur et à mesure que la journée se déroulait, les autres du Glee Club arrivèrent : Mercedes et Adam, Rory et Sugar, qui n'en revenait pas de la taille de la villa, Mike, Tina et les jumeaux avec Artie. Celui-ci expliqua qu'ils s'étaient donné rendez vous à l'aéroport de Miami pour aider Artie. Puis arrivèrent en fin d'après midi, Finn, Maria et Zach mais aussi Puck, qui était venu avec eux.

-_Noah, _s'écria Rachel quand elle vu celui-ci.

-_ Ma juif préféré,_ dit Puck en la soulevant en la faisant virevolter.

Après que tout le monde soit arrivé, les chambres furent attribuées ce qui donna : Sam et Rachel, Santana et Brittany, Kurt et Blaine, Mike et Tina, Finn et Maria, Mercedes et Adam, Rory et Sugar, Puck et Artie, Quinn, Beth et Zoé, Molly, Adrian et Jules et pour finir Zach, Maxime et Andy.

Le soir, après que Sam, Puck, Finn, Adam et Mike soient allés faire quelques courses, ils organisèrent un grand barbecue autour duquel tout le monde se mit à raconter se qu'ils étaient devenu depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu.

* * *

**Alors à votre avis, à qui ressemble Molly ?**


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**L'aventure continue de plus belle ! Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Que les vacances commencent.**_

Il était à peut près 22h30 quand ils décidèrent de mettre leurs enfants au lit, après qu'ils se soient tous endormis sur les canapés du salon.

Tous se regardèrent pour savoir qui voulait commencer, et se fut Rachel qui prit la parole.

-_Après notre mariage,_ commença Rachel, _nous avons déménagé à LA, où Max est né. J'ai pris un congé maternité, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas fais de comédies musicales pendant 6 mois et Sam a lui aussi prit un congé de 6 mois, pour qu'on puisse s'occuper tranquillement de Max._

-_Et se retrouver tous les deux, _continua Sam en embrassant Rachel sur le haut de la tête.

-_Ensuite, _recommença Rachel, _j'ai engagé une nourrice qui venait à la maison. Deux ans plus tard, Zoé est née. Par contre, seule moi ai pris un congé car Sam avait des compétitions, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de nous voir. Nous avons continué notre petite vie entre mes comédies musicales, les compètes de Sam et les enfants._

-_A qui le tour ? _questionna Sam.

Quinn commença.

-_Alors moi, quelques mois après le mariage de Rachel et Sam, comme vous le savez tous, je suis partie m'installer à Paris, où j'ai intégré un grand studio de photo. J'ai eu une relation avec un collègue pendant quelques mois et je suis tombée enceinte. Il est parti quand je le lui ai annoncé, rétorquant ne pas être près à avoir un enfant. J'ai donc accouchée seule et élevée Beth seule aussi. Voilà, _fini Quinn.

Les discours continuèrent, Kurt et Blaine expliquèrent à ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient fait appel à une mère porteuse pour avoir Andy et qu'ils étaient les plus heureux du monde. Mercedes raconta qu'elle avait rencontré Adam lors d'une soirée organisée par un de leur amis commun, qui les avait présenté l'un à l'autre, et que ça avait été le coup de foudre. Et que depuis ils vivaient ensemble à LA. Pour Mike et Tina, rien n'avait changé, à part la naissance des jumeaux qui leur avait fourni beaucoup de travail, à l'un comme à l'autre. La vie d'Artie n'avait pas changé depuis. Ils apprirent que Rory et Sugar s'étaient remis ensemble après le mariage de Finn et Maria et qu'au bout de quelques mois, avaient acheté un appartement à San Francisco, où ils vivaient et exerçaient leur métier respectif depuis. Rien n'avait vraiment changé pour Finn et Maria, puisque Zach étais né que quelques mois après leur mariage. Maria avait quand même réussi à avoir sa propre agence immobilière. Puis ce fut enfin le tour de Santana et Brittany de raconter leur vie.

-_Je suis tombée enceinte quelques mois après le mariage de Berry et Bouche de mérou,_ commença Santana. Rachel et Sam lui tirèrent la langue au moment de leur surnom.

-_Ca vous le savez tous, _continua t-elle. _Par_ _contre, ce que vous ne savez pas et que je suppose, rêvez de savoir, c'est qui le père de Molly et du bébé que Britt attend, parce que oui nous avons choisi le même._

-_Bien sur qu'on veut le savoir, _dit Mercedes.

-_Aller dites le nous, _continua Tina.

Tout le monde « harcelait » Santana pour qu'elle leur dise, quand soudain au milieu du brouhaha une voix se fit entendre.

-_C'est moi,_ répondit Puck.

-_PARDON ?, _demandèrent Kurt, Rachel et Finn en même temps.

-_TOI ?, _demanda Sam alors qu'il explosait de rire.

-_Oui c'est lui et fait gaffe à ce que tu dis Bouche de mérou, sinon je te la fait à la Lima High Adjacent et tu sais ce que ça donne ? Cosa mala ! _rétorqua Santana.

Sam arrêta de rire même si un grand sourire lui resta sur les lèvres.

C'est à ce moment là que Rachel put mettre un visage à la ressemblance qu'elle avait vu chez Molly. Elle ressemblait à Puck.

Tout le monde n'en revenait pas que Puck puisse être le père des enfants de Santana et Brittany, ou tout simplement qu'il puisse être père tout court. Ils eurent tous envie d'une réponse et Santana leur répondit qu'après le lycée ils avaient gardé contact et, qu'au moment où elles avaient voulu construire une famille, elles lui avaient demandé son avis et il s'était proposé. Et après plusieurs semaines de réflexion elles avaient accepté. Depuis Puck venait souvent voir Molly à New York, et quand il ne le pouvait pas, ils se parlaient via Skype.

Après que tout le monde ait repris ces esprits dû à l'annonce de Puck, ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Après avoir terminé son rituel du soir, Rachel alla se coucher au côté de Sam.

-_Quelle journée mouvementée_, souffla Rachel en se blottissant au creux des bras de son mari.

-_Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Puck soit le père de Molly et du bébé qui va arriver, _déclara Sam.

-_Moi ça va, j'arrive à me faire à l'idée et je pense que Noah est capable d'être un bon père, _répondit Rachel.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux en même temps. Demain sera un autre jour rempli d'activités.

Tous dormirent jusqu'à 11h30 voire 12h00 que ce soit les enfants comme les adultes. Rachel fut l'une des premières à se lever ainsi que Quinn et Beth, Finn, Andy et Zoé. Tous finirent par se lever au compte goutte, mais vers midi, Rachel dût monter pour réveiller Kurt et Blaine, qui dormaient toujours, aidée de Quinn et de Santana. Les deux amoureux ne metèrent pas beaucoup de temps à descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse avec derrière eux une Santana tenant dans ses mains une bassine remplie d'eau, suivie d'une Rachel et d'une Quinn en train de tellement rire qu'elles en pleuraient.

Puis, ils se réunissèrent tous dans le salon pour décider ce qu'ils aller faire de leur journée.

-_Je propose, _dit Rachel, _que nous fassions un pique nique sur la plage et que nous y restions toute la journée, comme ça les enfants pourront se baigner, les filles bronzer et les garçons pourront se comporter comme des gamins sans qu'on leur fasse de reproches._

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un petit rire et tous les garçons avaient poussé un gros « EH », alors que toutes les filles approuvaient.

-_Alors vous êtes d'accord ?_

Tous répondirent par l'affirmatif et pendant que certains préparaient de quoi manger, d'autre préparaient serviettes, parasols, autobronzants, crèmes solaires et de quoi s'amuser dans l'eau.

Ils partirent donc direction la plage, qui bien sûr était une plage privée où seuls eux avaient accès. Arrivés sur la dite plage, les filles installèrent de quoi s'allonger sur le sable et sortirent ce qu'ils avaient préparé et ils se mirent tous à manger.

Après qu'ils eurent tout manger, en particulier grâce aux garçons, Sam, Finn, Puck, Mike, Blaine et Adam accompagnés de Maxime, Zach et des jumeaux, se mirent à faire une partie de beach volley pendant que Kurt, Mercedes et Tina faisaient un château de sable avec Zoé, Beth et Andy. Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany et Artie eux bronzaient tandis que Molly étaient dans son coin. Après un match endiablé les garçons revinrent en rigolant. Certains rejoignirent leur femmes alors que d'autres allèrent se baigner.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, ils décidèrent de rentrer à la villa pour une soirée pizza, qu'ils commandèrent à la meilleure pizzeria de Miami.


	4. Chapter 4

_****_**Alors ces vacances vous plaises ? Nouveau chapitre, enjoy it :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4.**_

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous levés vers 10h, ils décidèrent de passer une journée tranquille en organisant un marathon de jeux vidéo. Ils firent 2 équipes : toutes les filles plus Beth et Molly contre tous les garçons plus Max et Zach. Ils jouèrent à Mario Kart et Just Dance pendant toute l'après midi. Le résultat fut que les garçons gagnèrent à Mario Kart, mais se furent les filles qui gagnèrent à Just Dance, surtout grâce à la maladresse de Finn.

Le soir venu, Rachel eu une idée pour le dîner :

-_Et si ce soir chacun mangeait son plat préféré ?_ demanda-t-elle, _par contre tout le monde s'y met sinon on aura jamais fini._

-_Ce serait super, _répondit Quinn.

-_Moi aussi je suis d'accord, _dit Sam.

Tout le monde finit par accepter. Ils firent une liste de tout ce qu'il fallait pour tout réaliser, et allèrent faire des courses pour acheter ce qu'il manquait.

La cuisine finit en un vrai chantier, entre des plats français, espagnols, asiatiques ou typiquement américains. Ils s'y mettèrent vraiment tous, les filles et Kurt à la cuisine tandis que les garçons mettaient le table. A la fin du repas, ils étaient tous remplis. Les enfants allèrent se coucher tôt. Et après que Sam, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Maria, Brittany et Tina soient redescendus d'être aller coucher tous les petits bouts, Sam et Rachel proposèrent quelque chose.

-_Rachel et moi avons une proposition à vous faire._

_-On vous écoute, _répondit Kurt.

_-On vous propose de faire un karaoké dans le sous sol, _dit Rachel, _ça vous tente ?_

_-Moi personnellement je suis d'accord, _dit Quinn.

_-Oh oui, oh oui,_ se mit à crier Kurt en sautillant de joie, à côté d'un Blaine riant de l'attitude de son compagnon.

Plusieurs finir par accepter et d'autre plus réticents, comme Finn, n'eurent pas trop le choix.

Ils s'installèrent tous au sous sol, sur les canapés et autour du bar.

_-Bon alors qui commence ? _demanda Kurt toujours aussi excité.

-_Je propose à Rachel de chanter avec moi, _dit Quinn.

_-Avec plaisir, _lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux sur des tabourets et Sam démarra la musique.

A la fin de la chanson, tous applaudirent et les deux jeunes femmes se prirent dans les bras l'une l'autre. Malgré les années elles avaient gardé le même timbre de voix et la même complicité lorsqu'elles chantaient ensemble.

D'un coup, Rachel commença à chanter, rejointe par Mercedes, Kurt et Blaine.

Tous éclatèrent de rire à la fin de la chanson. Cela leur rappela de bons souvenirs.

Puis suivirent des chansons qui rappelèrent les anciens couples : Fabrevans avec Lucky, Klaine avec Baby it's cold outside, Brittana avec I wanna dance with somebody. A ce moment, tout le monde se leva et se mit à danser. Blaine et Rachel avec Don't you want me, qui rappela la fameuse soirée de Rachel Berry aux plus anciens du Glee Club. Mais aussi des chansons telle que Baby one more time, que Rachel interpréta avec une chemise à moitié déboutonnée, ce qui lui valu les sifflements de Puck, qui reçut un regard noir lançait par Sam. Quinn chanta Never can say goodbye.

Puis ils firent tous une pause et se réunirent autour du bar pour boire un coup et papoter entre eux. Puis ils reprirent et se fut à Rachel et Santana de chanter. Elles chantèrent le seul duo qu'elles avaient fait toutes les deux au Glee Club, So emotional.

Ils chantèrent aussi tous ensemble, We are the champions. A un moment Sam monta sur scène. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour l'écouter.

_-Voilà, j'aimerais que vous écoutiez tous la chanson, surtout toi Rachel, que je vais chanter,_ dit-il, _Artie ?_

Le concerné alluma la musique.

Pendant que Sam chantait, Rachel ne le quitta pas des yeux. Quinn qui était assise à côté d'elle la regardait de temps en temps avec un grand sourire, car elle voyait ses yeux brillaient, et cela lui provoquait une grande joie.

A la fin de la chanson, ils applaudirent tous.

_-Mais je ne la connais pas cette chanson, _dit une Rachel toute étonnée.

_-Normal, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite, _lui répondit Sam, _pour toi. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle, mais aujourd'hui, ça fait 10 ans que l'on s'est retrouvé à New York_

_-Si je m'en rappelle et m'en rappellerais toujours._

_-Et bien, j'ai écrit cette chanson pour toi, parce que c'est ce que j'ai ressenti après cette rencontre et ce que je ressens toujours, et ce que je ressentirais toujours et à jamais pour toi._

_-Oh Sam, _elle alla le retrouver sur scène, les larmes aux yeux._ Je t'aime Sam Evans._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime Rachel._

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ce qui provoqua un « Oh » d'émotion chez les autres.

Enfin, Rachel, remise des ses émotions, finit en beauté avec Kurt en chantant Happy days are here again/Get happy.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? Pour le moment je me suis arrêtée là mais je compte bien la continuer et la finir :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà la suite, elle a mis du temps mais elle est enfin arrivée à destination ! Enjoy !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5.**_

Plus les jours passaient, plus l'ambiance était géniale. Ils étaient arrivés à la moitié de ce mois de juillet. Tout aller pour le mieux, aucunes disputes n'avaient éclatées et aucuns drames n'étaient encore arrivés. Des choses bizarres mais toutes assez amusantes s'étaient produites. Zach s'obstinait à courir après Molly qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs voire plus encore. Elle était bien la fille de Santana. Un drôle de rapprochement s'était produit ces derniers temps Puck et Quinn s'étaient étonnement rapproché et Puck passait beaucoup de temps avec Beth.

XXXXX

Une bonne grosse soirée s'imposait.

-_Bon moi je dis que ce soir on se fait une grosse cuite, _dit Puck, _comme quand on était au lycée. Partant ?_

_-Moi je suis plus que partante, _lui répondit…

Tout le monde fixa la personne qui venait de répondre.

-_Berry, c'est bien toi qui vient de dire ça ? _demanda une Santana plus qu'étonnée.

-_Bah oui ! Pourquoi vous me fixez tous comme ça ?_

_-Qu'avez-vous fait de Rachel Berry ? _demanda Kurt

-_On te fixe parce que d'habitude tu n'es pas du genre à nous sortir ça ! _lui répondit Quinn toute aussi étonnée que les autres.

-_Faut bien savoir s'amuser de temps en temps, _répondit Rachel.

-_Bon sinon, la cuite, ce soir ou jamais ? _demanda Puck, impatient de pouvoir vider des bouteilles.

-_Oui Puck, ce soir, _dit Sam,_ faudrait juste qu'on trouve une baby-sitter pour garder les enfants, parce que je ne pense pas qu'ils vont venir avec nous se bourrer la gueule !_

_-Pas de soucis j'ai plusieurs contacts, _répondit Rachel.

Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée à préparer cette fameuse soirée. Les garçons allèrent acheter des boissons en plus et ce qui manquait aux filles pour pouvoir préparer des encas. Rachel quant à elle appelait toutes les baby-sitters qu'elle connaissait sur Miami pour pouvoir garder les enfants à l'étage, pendant qu'ils feraient leur bonne grosse soirée au sous sol.

XXXXX

Vers 20h, la baby-sitter arriva et ils purent tous descendre avec l'alcool et la nourriture. Un débat commença pour savoir qui allait être capitaine de soirée : Brittany fut désignée d'office, étant enceinte, il était hors de question qu'elle boive. Après bien 15 minutes où ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord, Quinn finit par se désigner. La soirée pouvait commencer.

Au bout d'une petite heure, on pouvait déjà remarquer les effets de l'alcool : Mercedes et Tina ne faisaient que rigoler. Quinn surpris même Mercedes à parler avec des bouteilles. Finn lui parlait comme un enfant et ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'on lui disait. Quinn se demanda même si l'alcool ne révélait pas sa vraie personnalité. Ensuite on pouvait voir deux groupes bien distincts, Rachel et Kurt qui donnaient des surnoms à tout le monde, Puck, Sam, Blaine et Mike qui eux, se mettaient à danser chacun à leur façon. Santana quant à elle, était plutôt calme, enfin « plutôt » est un bien grand mot, si quelqu'un avait la mauvaise idée de déranger Brittany ou de la regarder un peu bizarrement, Snixx faisait son apparition et mieux valait ne pas être la cible. Il ne restait plus qu'Arite, Sugar et Rory qui eux, étaient entrain de s'imaginer un monde où Santana, Brittany, Kurt et Blaine étaient des licornes, Finn un lémurien, Rachel une gazelle, Puck un lion et Quinn une lionne et encore d'autres choses plus étranges les unes que les autres.

Quinn fut sorti de ses pensées par une Rachel plutôt mignonne.

-_Quinnie, _l'appela Rachel.

-_Oui Rach' qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_-Je peux avoir un câlin s'te plais ?_

_-Bien sûr, aller viens par là, _dit Quinn en tapant sur le canapé sur lequel elle était assise pour que Rachel la rejoigne. Elle se retenait de rire car quand Rachel était saoule, elle était encore plus susceptible que lorsqu'elle était sobre.

-_Merciii, _dit Rachel en se blottissant dans les bras de Quinn.

Brittany quant à elle regardait ses amis agir sous l'effet de l'alcool et n'était pas déçu de ne pas avoir le droit d'y toucher. Elle en profita pour prendre quelques photos. D'un coup, à la surprise de tout le monde, Sam se mis à chanter.

Now, red solo cup is the best receptacle  
For barbeques, tailgates, fairs, and festivals  
And you, sir, do not have a pair of testicles  
If you prefer drinkin' from glass

That's true!

Hey, red solo cup is cheap and disposable  
And in fourteen years, they are decomposable  
And unlike my home, they are not foreclosable  
Freddie-Mac can kiss my ass

Whoo!

Puis les autres le rejoignir.

Red solo cup ( Aha)  
I fill you up  
Let's have a party  
Let's have a party  
I love you, red solo cup  
I lift you up  
Proceed to party  
Proceed to party

Now, I really love how you're easy to stack

But I really hate how you're easy to crack

'Cause when beer runs down in front of my pack

Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky

But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten  
Admirin' at how sharply my first name is written  
On you with a Sharpie when  
I get to hittin' on them to help me get lucky

Red solo cup  
I fill you up  
Let's have a party  
Let's have a party  
I love you, red solo cup  
I lift you up  
Proceed to party ( Proceed to party)  
Proceed to party ( Proceed to party)

Now, I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow  
But only you, red, will do for this fellow  
'Cause you are the Abbot to my Costello  
And you are the Fruit to my Loom  
Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic  
You're more than amazing,  
you're more than fantastic  
And believe me that I am not the least bit sarcastic  
When I look at you and say:  
"Red solo cup, you're not just a cup

Mhmm!

No way, never

God, no!

You're my-you're my ( Friend?) friend

You're my friend

Amigo

Lifelong

Uh huh

Thank you for being my friend

Red solo cup  
I fill you up  
Let's have a party ( Let's have a party)  
Let's have a party ( Let's have a party)  
I love you, red solo cup ( What up? What up?)  
I lift you up  
Proceed to party  
Proceed to party

Red solo cup ( Red solo)  
I fill you up  
Let's have a party ( Let's have a party)  
Let's have a party ( Let's have a party)  
Red solo cup ( oh, red solo)  
I lift you up  
Let's have a party  
Proceed to party ( Yeah!) ( Solo cup)

Solo cup, solo cup  
Solo cup, solo cup  
Solo cup, solo cup  
Solo cup, solo cup

Cela déclencha un fou rire collectif. Tous se remirent à danser au son de la musique ou à jouer à des jeux d'alcool bien sûr.

Quinn était toujours assise sur son canapé et fut rejointe par Puck. Brittany les regardait de loin et se mis à sourire à la vue de la scène qui se profilait : Puck chatouillait Quinn et fini par poser sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Britt remarqua qu'ils parlaient et que Quinn riait aux éclats, elle pensa que Puck ne devait pas être si saoul que ça sinon il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus.

-_Britt tu viens danser avec moi ? _demanda Santana toute gentille. En même temps elle ne pouvait qu'être gentille quand elle était avec Brittany.

-_Oui j'arrive San, _répondit Brittany étant forcer de lâcher du regard la scène entre Quinn et Puck car Santana la tirait par le bras pour qu'elle vienne avec elle.

La soirée continua avec le fameux jeu : Je n'ai jamais. Cela commença avec des je n'ai jamais pas très recherchés genre « Je n'ai jamais embrassé de filles ou de garçons » ou « Je n'ai jamais été amoureux (se) d'un prof ». Le jeu continua avec d'autres « Je n'ai jamais » un peu plus recherchés mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car ils finirent tous par tomber comme des mouches, les filles en premier. Heureusement Quinn avait pris la responsabilité de monter chercher tous les coussins, couvertures, plaids qu'elle avait pu trouver dans le salon pour que la nuit, bien qu'elle soit courte, puisse être au moins confortable.

* * *

** J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours. La suite pour bientôt !**


End file.
